


Untitlted

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Meeting, M/M, Sassy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Peter is touring Stark Industries, having to listen to the school bully bad mouth his idol. Until that is he comes face to face with the man himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 65





	Untitlted

Peter was amazed at the site around him, Stark tower was amazing, but honestly it probably would have been better without Flash just happening to be standing there next him saying rude off handed comments about how Tony stark was just so overly rich and how he didn’t even do that much to get this that it was is father mostly and not him. Peter was about ready to punch the boy in the back of the head and clenched his fists. 

Peter sighed listening to Flash say something about the people Tony tended to date, making an offhanded homophobic comment about the last guy that Tony just so happened to be pictured with.Peter stopped and pulled Flash’s bag. “Hey! Shut up! you don’t even know him!”

“Oh like you do Penis Parker? Sounds like you got yourself a little crush… Is that it is is Penis? Want yourself a nice sugar daddy?” 

Peter heard a cough from behind him watching Flash’s eyes widened and turned as the man himself spoke. “Now that’s not very nice, not that I wouldn’t be flattered of coarse, especially if you’re calling him Penis Parker because you’re a little intimidated and trying to overcompensate?”

Tony Stark was staring at Flash, his eyes hard and body tall and still, Flash looking very much afraid. “No as for my money, yes a lot of it was from my father, but I do believe it takes a smart and capable man to keep a business running, make it better than it was before. unless you think you can do better? Tell me do you know what this is they are producing on the line right now as we speak?”

Flash gaped looking down and frowning with a shake of his head and Peter raised his hand, that’s when Tony’s eyes found him looking a bit surprised. “It’s a Quantum repulser that makes a very sufficient power source for older buildings.”

Tony moved forward to Peter and looked to Flash. “You should go learn or thing or two, you, mister Parker, we should have a chat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really glad everyone has been enjoying these, I post all the prompts I get on my tumblr! come follow along or send some if you like!   
> https://p-parkerthespiderboy.tumblr.com/


End file.
